This invention relates to a concrete paving-stone consisting of a number of single flags which are concreted together, the concreting together of which is dimensioned for breaking during the paving, and a method of manufacturing such paving-stone.
To facilitate the work of laying paving-stones and to increase, simultaneously the speed of laying, experiments have been made with the laying of flags consisting of concreted together single stones. Between the adjacent single stones there is an unbroken connection, which is weakened by having a reduced thickness in proportion to the single stone. After the laying of such a stone on a levelled sand bed, the single stones are vibrated by which the connection between the single stones is broken as the concreting together breaks. After this the single stones make up a pavement, as it is known from traditional paving of single stones. The advantage of using such concreted together single stones is the easier storage and handling of these stone flags and the quick paving by means of suitable paving means. It should hereby be possible to reduce the price of a ready pavement by more than one half of the price up to now for paving with traditional stones.
However the experiments up to now regarding a manufacture of a suitable paving stone, which meets the requirements of this paving method, have not fulfilled the expectations. In the first place it is difficult at the same time to secure a concreting together, which is strong enough not to break during transport, loading and unloading or during the laying itself on the sand bed, and which is weak enough to break by vibration. It has also proved in practice that the concreting together in many cases breaks during handling, whereby the pavement-stone goes to several pieces. This means that the newly developed transport-and paving means cannot work satisfactorily, and that manual assistance is necessary. This makes the paving difficult and increases the costs of same.
To this is added that the unbroken concreting together between the single stones makes a satisfactory pressing down of stones into the sand bed difficult or impossible.